


blow me

by AliuIce0814



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Gender Dysphoria, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliuIce0814/pseuds/AliuIce0814
Summary: Bucky knows how to treat his tiny trans boyfriend right. Steve appreciates it.





	blow me

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is a pre-T trans guy in the 1930s. 
> 
> Triggers: Dysphoria. Also, Bucky kind of blows (HA HA) past Steve's anxiety about his chest, but Steve has a good time, so it all works out.

            Bucky came through the door riled up, sweaty from work and already half-hard. “Y’alright there?” Steve drawled at him from his spot on the couch. He tossed his sketchbook aside when Bucky lunged at him—this kind of rough after-work-fumbling had happened often enough that Steve knew to save his pictures while he could. Bucky grabbed Steve right up off the couch and kissed him dirty until Steve punched him in the chest. “Let’s go to bed,” he said.

            Bucky didn’t pick Steve up the way he would a dame. He knew better. He let Steve drag him by his shirt collar and throw him down onto the bed. Even if a lot of it was Bucky playacting, seeing him sprawl on the bed made Steve feel about six feet tall, brawny and tough like the guys Bucky worked with. Of course, Bucky flipped him onto his back as soon as he got on the bed with him. He pulled off Steve’s shirt and stripped off the bandages from around his chest. “Bucky,” Steve protested, face flushing as his chest curved outward. Bucky pinched his nipples tight. “Fuck! Never mind.”

            Bucky smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

            “Shut up,” Steve groaned.

            “A’right.” Bucky ducked his head and sucked Steve’s nipples.

            Steve threaded his fingers through Bucky’s sweaty hair and pulled. Having his chest wrapped up all day made it so sensitive that as Bucky tugged his nipples and sucked red-and-purple love bites around them, Steve's breath came out as a whine. When bruises mottled his whole chest, he dragged Bucky’s head up so he could kiss him, fucking Bucky’s mouth with his tongue. He moaned against Bucky’s mouth. He was so wet just from the feeling of Bucky’s hands squeezing his chest. His cheeks burned. He was riled up and mortified at the same time, and oh, he wanted Bucky so bad.

            “Shh, precious,” Bucky crooned. Steve lurched into his grip, gasping. “I wanna blow you. Can I? Say I can, sweetheart.”

            Steve went stiff. “Bucky, I’m not—I don’t—” He scrubbed a hand through his hair. Bucky rubbing his dick through his pants was one thing. Bucky blowing him— “You know what I look like.”

            “Damn right I do,” Bucky rasped. “Do you want me to blow you?”

            In the breath when Steve hesitated, Bucky pinched his nipples. Steve yelled, legs thrashing, back arching, every nerve in his body lighting up. One of Bucky’s hands slipped down to rest, just rest, on Steve’s crotch. When Steve tried to rock into the touch, Bucky pulled his hand away. His lips brushed against Steve’s, gentle and soft and warm, and Steve damn near sobbed. “Please,” he gritted out.

            Bucky’s fingers dug into Steve’s hips. “Really?” he asked, eyes wide.

            “Yeah, really, Buck. Please. Please blow me.” The words stumbled out of Steve’s mouth. He didn’t have any time to hesitate. Bucky shoved him back onto the bed. The mattress creaked when Steve bounced. Steve shoved down his pants and briefs before he could think too hard about it. They got tangled around his ankles, and he flailed, struggling to free himself. “Shit.”

            “Hey, you idiot, stop wriggling.” Bucky grabbed Steve’s pants and unwound them from his ankles. He dropped them on the floor and then just stared at Steve, pink lips parted and eyes wide and dark. Steve swallowed hard. He wanted to roll over and hide his curves in the sheets. He was too small and exposed and raw.

            “Buck,” Steve said. It turned into a scream when Bucky licked the length of him, up his folds, all the way to his dick. “Oh shit oh shit,” he gasped. He felt like Bucky had reached in and set him on fire. Between his legs, Bucky grinned.

            “It’s pretty good, huh, punk?”

            “Oh my God, do that again.”

            Bucky’s grin widened. “I must be doing something right.” Before Steve could tell him to shut up, Bucky’s tongue was on him again, lapping at where he was wettest. Steve grabbed handfuls of the sheets, trying to suppress the urge to pull Bucky’s hair where it brushed his stomach. Then Bucky’s tongue pressed into him, and Steve gave up. He dug his fingers into Bucky’s scalp, pulling him down, pressing his tongue further inside of him. He clenched around Bucky, thighs shaking.

            When Bucky pulled back for air, his cheeks were stained red, and his chin was slick. Steve moaned.

            “Shh, ya noisy shit,” Bucky said. “Jesus.”

            “I’d say it’s ‘cause you’re good with your tongue, but I ain’t gonna inflate your head any more than it already is,” Steve wheezed. Bucky reached up and twisted one of his nipples. Steve thought it was supposed to be a punishment, but it felt so good that he arched into the touch. Just like that, Bucky’s hand was gone, his tongue back inside of Steve. Steve bit his lip until he tasted blood to keep himself from screaming. His fingers found their way to his own nipples. He rolled them under his fingers, pinching and pulling and gasping as Bucky blew him.

            “You look so good, baby,” Bucky gasped when he surfaced for air again. “Wish you’d touch me like that.”

            “I will,” Steve promised. “Gotta get me off first, though, my arms ain’t that long.”

            “Oh, I got to, huh?”

            Steve could feel his pulse in his dick. “Yeah. Yeah, you got to.”

            “Where’s your manners?” Bucky kissed Steve’s inner thigh. Steve shuddered. “Huh, baby? You gonna be polite?”

            “Fuck you,” Steve gasped. When he tried to grab Bucky’s hair and shove him down onto his dick, Bucky pulled away and rested his chin on Steve’s hip, eyebrow raised. “Bucky.”

            “You’re so mean,” Bucky said. He batted his eyelashes at Steve. “Why’re you so mean to me, baby doll? Here I am,” he kissed Steve’s hip, “bein’ so sweet,” he kissed Steve’s stomach, “and you don’t even have the decency to say ‘please.’ Unreal.”

            “’Cause you’re fucking with me,” Steve whined. “Instead of fucking me, now come on, Bucky, please. I’ll play with your nipples the way you like, I’ll get you off real nice, just please—”

            Then Bucky’s tongue was on Steve’s dick. Steve grabbed Bucky’s hair, trying to get more of that warmth and wetness and pressure. When Bucky whined, the vibration went straight through Steve’s dick. Steve’s chest ached with each breath. He pressed his hips up against Bucky’s face, shuddering. His muscles drew tight as Bucky moaned against his dick. The sensation burned through Steve, dragging a groan from him and making him thrash. He scratched his fingers against Bucky’s scalp. “Please, Bucky, please, I’m so close, I can’t, I’m so close—”

            Bucky huffed a breath against Steve’s dick and then sucked. Steve’s whole body seized up. He wasn’t seeing, wasn’t hearing, was just yelling as his body shuddered apart beneath Bucky’s mouth. Bucky kept licking Steve’s dick until Steve flinched away from him. When Bucky flopped down beside Steve and pulled him into his arms, Steve rolled over and pressed his red face against Bucky’s sweat-soaked chest.

            “Y’alright there, punk?” Bucky kissed Steve’s hair. Steve moaned. Bucky laughed. “Good. Told ya I wanted to blow ya.”

            Steve turned his face so that he could see Bucky’s expression. “And you still see me as a guy?”

            Bucky nodded, eyes gentle. “Best guy I know.”

            “A real guy?”

            “Yeah. Ain’t you real enough to get me off?”

            Steve grabbed Bucky’s wrists and straddled him, pinning him to the mattress. Bucky’s breath caught in his throat. Steve could feel Bucky’s dick pressing against him through his jeans. “You want me to fuck you, doll?”

            “Always,” Bucky gasped. His Adam’s apple bobbed.

            Steve grinned. “Good.” He dug his fingers into Bucky’s wrists and bit his collarbone. Bucky gasped.

**Author's Note:**

> me: oh shit i'm stuck at work all day
> 
> me: i guess i'll finish that trans stucky porn i've been working on for a year
> 
> me: slams laptop shut every time a client enters the office
> 
> me: looks through pages of beyonce lyrics to find a title
> 
> me: nah fuck it let's call it 'blow me'


End file.
